Tomoe
by Hydra7
Summary: A young writer girl, who liked to write down in the sewers, meets the turtles down there. However, there are not FOUR, there are FIVE: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Picasso. From then on out, she trains with the Turtles, until they are separated by a bomb in the sewers. I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES. I chose "Friendship" and "Family" because TMNT.
1. Tomoe

"Whoa..." She said, looking at the five with immense interest. Five...small...child-sized...english-speaking turtles. Now this was exciting!  
She was only 6. She liked to write, and the sewer was a quiet place to do so...

From then on out, every time she went down there, she eventually practiced with the turtles to learn Ninjitsu.

But one day, a bomb was placed inside the sewer. By this time, their sensei, Master Splinter, had found out about the turtles teaching her karate.

Donatello found out, and they tried to get out...but left behind the girl, and one of the tirtles...Raphael had a sort of bond with his little sister.

"C'MON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Leonardo screamed, and had grabbed Michelangelo's hand. Raph started running but looked back. "Tomoe! COME ON!" He yelled. She grabbed her bag and started to follow. The sewer was already starting to blast. The ceiling crashed down. They all had gotten away. But fragments had fallen down.  
And Tomoe tripped over on one, and fell down. She was knocked out cold.  
Raph, Don, Mikey, and Leo hadn't noticed. Picasso, however, had, and tried to help her up. Another piece of debris fell and knocked Picasso out cold as well.

It wasn't until the Ultimate Blast sounded that they had realized that they had lost Tomoe and Picasso..they heard the deafening scream of a young girl in agony.

Raph looked back at the fallen sewer line. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Leo grabbed Raph's arm. "Raphy, there's nothing we can do! Let's just go find another place. We can mourn later." Raph, by then, was crying. "...Look, Raph, I'm devastated too...we all are. I'm holding back my tears. I just lost my brother and sister. We all did. But we can cry all we want when we find another home. Please, just..come on, Raph..."  
And the fun-loving happy Raphael that everyone knew was gone.

However, somehow, the blast had not killed Tomoe or Picasso.

Picasso woke up, covered in debris. He kicked and punched until all of it was off of him. Then looked around. "TOMOEEEEEE!" He yelled. "Picasso..." A young girl's raspy, pain-filled voice said. He turned and saw Tomoe, cut up, bruised, but the worse injury of them all...  
Her right arm, from the elbow down, was GONE, blood pouring out of the stump.

5 years later, 15 year olds, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello were hiding behind metal boxes, waiting for the Foot to arrive. "Alrriiigghtt, duuuudes, this is big! We gotta win!" Mikey said. "Shut up, Mikey." Raph said. Don was looking THROUGH the metal box with his X-RAY654 VERSION 2.0. "They're comin' from left and right...one's checking the place for watchers." Donny said. "Let's move." Raph said. Don lead the way as they moved from box to box away from the Foot. "Ooookay, they're going back." Donny said. Raph looked around. "Time to strike, guys." Leo said. "Yeeeahhh!" Mikey yelled, as quietly as he can, so really, it was just a whisper. Leo slowly unsheathed his twin katana, Raph grabbed his twin sai, Donny his bo, and Mikey his nunchaku. They jumped up and attacked. Raph, being strong, and taking care of enemies in one fell swoop. Leo, being swift, took down opponents like Raph. Mikey taking down enemies in a few moves, but still effective, along with Don.

And then, Raph started to get his turtle behind sliced up and handed to him on a platter by an unknown...thing, about his height and strength. Which was nearly impossible.

NEARLY. Raph only knew of one other thing that would beat him up like this.

His name was Picasso, but he died, when they were ten. So who could it be?

And who could THAT be?

Someone, just as this unknown thing/person was about to finish Raph off, something punched it in the stomache, making him fall back. This dark silhouette kicked and punched, effectively beating the thing off of Rapheal. It started to rain, and thunder, along with lightning. Every flash, he saw something impossible. It was like a picture show with blank blackness in the middle. Every single picture, he saw impossibility. But it was there.

A young girl, muscular, but not overly-muscular, like the men you'd see in Dragon Ball Z, but toned, her muscles more defined, short black hair, but what really stood out was, on her right arm, from the elbow down, was a metal prosthetic arm. Wrapped around her elbow was a black ribbon or headband.

The thing she was fighting, was a turtle, exactly like the others, but with a black band as well, over his eyes. Or maybe navy blue, Raph couldn't tell. She kicked him until he fell off of the building. She turned to Raph, walked towards him, and grabbed his arm, helping him up. "That's all of the Foot. Thank me later." She said, and turned away, but before she could walk away, Raph grabbed her arm. "T-Tomoe?" He asked, hoping to everything good that it was who he had considered for years to be his little sister.

"...That is my name..." She said. "...Do you know who I am?" Raph said. "Yes, Rapheal, I know who you are. Now, can we get out of here?" Tomoe said. "Sure..." Leo walked over. "Tomoe?" He asked. "Yes, I have already established this." Tomoe said. "Tomoeeeeee!" Mikey said. "Hi, Mikey." She said. "I never thought I'd see your face ever again. You're gotten strong!" Don said. "I see you are as nerdy as ever." Tomoe said. "Whaaaat?" He was wearing his X-RAY654 V. 2.0. "And what do you expect, me to lay around, never using what your guys taught me? Heck no." "...Tomoe, what's wrong with your arm?" Raph asked. "Yea I see no bones there..." He said. "Well do you expect me to fight with a stump? I got a prosthetic—wait a minute you don't know what happened...somehow the blast blasted my arm off from the elbow down. So I got a prosthetic." Tomoe said. Raph's mouth was open. "To-Tomoe...!" "What?" Tomoe asked. "Oh don't you start saying you're sorry, I'll be d***ed if it's your fault." "I..." Raph quieted. "Raphy?" Tomoe asked.

Memories flooded Raph's mind.

 _I wanna learn what you learn!_  
 _ **Tomoe wanted to learn Ninjutsu from them, with them.**_

 _Teach me the newest move, Raphy!_  
 _ **Raph was the main teacher, as he learned more easily. Along with Leo.**_

 _I am, and I won't ever tell anyone about you guys, Mister Spliper! Raphy, Donny, Mikey, and Leo are my bros!_  
 _ **When she met Splinter. She could never get his name right. But then again, she was eight.**_

Raph grinned. "Can you say Master Splinter now?" He asked. "OH my gosh, Raphael!" She asked. "I am NEVER letting you off the hook until I hear you say Splinter right!" Raph said. "...Master Splinter. There, ya happy? Do ya think I wouldn't go all these years without saying his name over and over?" "Honestly, I don't know how you could've got his name wrong." Leo said. "...Take me back there!" She said. "Wai-wai-wai-wai-wai-wait, hold on, who was it that you were fighting?" "...Picasso. He joined The Foot for an unknown reason to me. He just up and left, leaving a note about it being his destiny. Honestly, I think that's crap..." "...Are you serious?" Mikey asked. "I'm dead serious." She said. "...Ugh...Picasso..." Leo mumbled. "Is he okay? You pushed him off!" Don asked. "A few bones will be broken but he'll be fine." Tomoe said. "The building's only two stories. NOW. Let's go to your place." "Ooookay then." Leo said. "C'mon..."

Tomoe leaned against a sewer wall, next to Don's desk. "Is Splinter back yet?" "Not yet." Leo said. "He should be soon, though...I dunno where he is." Mikey looked down at his feet. And this is one of the few times he actually looked angry. "Mikey?" Leo asked. "You okay, buddy?" "...I can't believe Picasso..." Mikey said, a slight snarl on his face. Raph raised the skin that usually would have an eyebrow. "Mikey, we're all kinda upset." Don said, typing. "I'm ticked off!" Mikey said, getting up.

"Michelangelo." A voice sounded. Mikey turned.

"Calm down, my son." Splinter said. "Now, what is troubling you?" "...Picasso." Mikey said. "He joined the Foot." "Hmm..." Splinter turned his attention to Tomoe. She got up. "...Hello, Tomoe. It has been a long time."


	2. Arm Wrestling

"Hello, Tomoe. It has been a long time. We believed you were dead." Tomoe smiled. "I'm okay, Splinter-Sensei." She said. Splinter seemed to smile. "So you finally learned how to speak my name correctly." He said. "Yeah." Tomoe rubbed the back of her neck. "Good." He said. Mikey laughed, seeming to have calmed down. "That was sooooo funny! 'Spliper!'" Tomoe looked at Mikey with a raised eyebrow. "Did I seriously say 'Spliper?'" "Indeed." Splinter said. Tomoe stared at Mikey and Splinter, then started giggling. "Jeez..." She said. Splinter looked around. "I have to leave again." Splinter said. "I came back to check on you four." Leo nodded and bowed. "Okay.." Splinter nodded and left. Raph got up and looked at Tomoe. But he kept quiet. Tomoe looked at him. "What?" She asked. "You okay?" "Uhh..." Raph said. "Well, did we actually really say, 'Welcome Back' properly?" He asked. Tomoe raised her eyebrow and smiled. "You kinda just went, 'Tomoeeee!'" She said. "Welllll then, welcome back, Tomoe!" Mikey said. "Welcome back!" Don said, turning to her from his swivel chair. "Welcome back." Leo said. Raph looked at her and hugged her. "...Welcome back, little sister..." He said. Tomoe smiled. "...Thanks guys." She said. Donny was back on his computer, but he had a good ear. "Hey, no problem, you're our little sister!" Tomoe's smile widened. Raph sighed. "...Well we still have to worry about Picasso being in the Foot. I mean...that's BAD. He's got our same power. He almost beat Raph to a pulp." Tomoe said. "Well, your same power, I could never be as strong as you guys." "You could, with practise. Hey, I'll arm wrestle you every day, just like old times." Raph said. Tomoe grinned. "You guys are awesome!" She said. Raph wondered if she knew what happened to her parents...but just in case she did, he didn't wanna ask...but apparently, Mikey had the guts.  
"Hey...Tomoe...do you know...what happened to your parents, after you dissappeared?" Mikey asked. Raph looked at him, mouthing, "Mikey, shut up!"  
Tomoe's smile faded slowly, and she sat down. "...They killed themselves." She answered correctly, in a very quiet, sad voice, and then after a moment, buried her face in her hands. Raph sat down next to her and hugged her, then mouthed to Mikey, "Good job, bozo." Mikey frowned. "...Sorry, Tomoe." he said. "They thought I died! And they..." Tomoe couldn't say it again. Leo sighed. Mikey shifted uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go practise with my nunchaku..." He mumbled, and started walking away. "Wait...don't...Mikey, it's okay...you were just asking..." Tomoe said. "T-to make sure I knew...and if I didn't, you would have told me...so I didn't go home and...get hurt..right?" She said. "...Yeah." Mikey said. Leo had never in his entire life seen Mikey so serious, and even mature...Leo got up. "Mikey, let's go train. I need to talk with you anyway." He said.  
Raph looked at Tomoe. She sighed, then looked up at him. "So...how about that arm wrestle?" She asked. Raph grinned, then slammed his elbow down in front of her. Tomoe had the same grin and did the same. Don turned around to watch. Leo and Mikey did as well.  
Tomoe was AMAZINGLY strong. She was actually able to keep Raph from winning. Leo's mouth was in a perfect "O", and Mikey's jaw was dropped. Don actually took off his computer shades and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. Tomoe tightened her arm and growled, and Raph's eyes widened as he felt and saw that Tomoe was winning.  
Why is it so surprising? Leo was the ONLY one who had won against Raph in an arm wrestle.  
Don was at the edge of his computer chair, Leo still was standing there looking dumbstruck, and Mikey was jumping up and down. Raph tightened his arm and STILL, Tomoe was pushing his arm down.  
She won.

Raph got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up, raising her arm into the air. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" He yelled. Don whooped and Mikey screamed "YEEEAH!" Leo rubbing his temples, trying to comprehend what just happened. "Did I forget to mention? I benchpress 425." She said. Raph blinked. "What the heeeeeell?" He mumbled. "PROVE IT!" Don said. "I'm tired..." She said.

It was the first time she had actually slept in a sewer, but it wasn't so bad. Other than the smell, she had a comfy bed and nice blankets. Tomoe sighed and sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Raph was sitting up as well. His usual armor was gone, except for his pants and, of course, his shell, they were on him. He looked at her. "You've only been asleep for a couple of hours...go back to sleep." He said. "My internal clock says it's morning." She said. "Mine says it's still night time. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when it is actually morning." Raph said. Tomoe sighed. "When did you become all mean n' stuff?" She said. "I mean you're not too mean, but..." Raph licked his 'lips.' "When you, well, when I _thought_ you died...that's when, as you put it, I became 'mean.'" Raph said. "Angry, more like." Tomoe lied down. "I could use more shut eye..." She said. "Good." Raph said. Tomoe turned on her side and fell asleep, quickly.


End file.
